You are the one
by MarBechloe
Summary: Chloe breaks up with Chicago, Beca tries to comfort her, they realize that they have feelings for each other...Yeah...That's it, just a cliché smut oneshot. (Image by @bechloe beachel I do not own it!)


**_Author's Note: _****_OK...So this is my first smut oneshot (don't read if under 15...this is shameless smut...) Before you read keep in mind that English isn't my first language, so excuse my mistakes on here._** **_Thanks for understanding and thanks for_** ** _reading!_**

There she was. Beca Mitchell in her Brooklyn apartment that she shared with her two best friends, Chloe and Fat Amy, working on one of her new mixes for work. She was having a blast working with DJ Khaled and...it paid the dues so...she wasn't complaining. But she had an other reason to feel happy about today. Fat Amy was visiting her family in Australia so Beca and Chloe would have the apartment for themselves. Beca...would have Chloe for herself. This thought was making Beca feel both excited and uncomfortable about, at the same time. Cause the petite DJ had had a crush on the gorgeous redhead for a good 7 years now. But she couldn't make a move now. Not now that Chloe was with Chicago. This was making Beca furious. She wanted Chloe for herself and only for herself, as weird as it sounds. She felt so stupid for not telling her about how she feels about her all this time and her relationship with Chicago just made everything harder. These were the thoughts crossing her mind, as she was mixing a new song. Music was the only thing that kept her from going crazy and admitting everything to her tonight...tonight that they'd be alone for the first time, after getting that apartment.

 ***Meanwhile***

"And what do you want then?!" Chicago yelled angrily

"You treating me better!! That's what I want!!" Chloe replied furious

"Why what did I do?!" He complained

"Oh my god you're such an idiot! You want me to remind you?! First, you were looking at a random girl's ass, then you flirted with her right in front of me and when I told you I wanted to go home you fucking insulted my best friend!!!" Chloe said demanding some reasonable excuses which she surprisingly never got

"No! That's not true!" He defended himself but everything was against him

"Oh god I don't even know why I got with you in the first place" She admitted

"What do you mean? No one is better than me!" he said ...He was such a cocky bitch and Chloe couldn't take it anymore

"Oh I know someone that would be!" she defended herself

"And who's that?"

"Beca" she said loudly

"Oh so you're a lesbian now??"

"What if I am? ...I would have more luck than you anyway...the way you tread poor girls...you will soon end up all alone one day with no hoes to fuck" she yelled

"Chloe Beale we're fucking over!" he shouted. The whole park was now looking at them

" THANK YOU" she said seriously and walked away.

Chloe walked home from the park. The only thought she had right now was the brunette that was waiting for her at home...Well...she didn't know if she was really waiting for her excited but...yeah...at least she hoped she would. Beca was known for liking her alone time more than anything. But she was all that the redhead needed right now. Chicago's comment had made her reconsider some things. And one of them was...she loved Beca. She had always loved her but couldn't admit it...even to herself. She just wanted to see her so bad right now. And that brainstorming she had while going home, was enough for her to be convinced. She would talk to Beca. Tell her how she feels. But then... let's say...she was in two minds about it...what if Beca didn't like her back? That was her last thought before getting home and slowly looking for her keys in her purse.

The redhead unlocked the door and saw the beautiful cute brunette laying on the bed with her laptop and headphones. Beca looked up and saw her.

"Chloe?...You're home early...How come?" Beca asked in curiosity

"Oh, you didn't want me to come?" Chloe said, now sure that she had just ruined Beca's favorite alone time

"Chloe, of course I did what are you talking about?" Beca reassured her. She had had no intention to offend her but...then again, Chloe wouldn't get offended that easily. That was when Beca realized that something was wrong with her. "Something wrong babe?" the brunette said. The word 'babe' wasn't new for them...they would always call each other that, in a friendly way, no matter how bad Beca wanted it to be in an 'other' way. But she couldn't admit it.

"S-Sorry...that was crass..." Chloe looked down. She had offended Beca by thinking that she wouldn't want her home. But clearly, she did. "Yeah, no...I...mean...It's nothing to worry about..." the redhead didn't want to talk about Chicago right now. The thing she wanted to do in fact was to take a hot relaxing shower. She tried to ditch the conversation but Beca seemed very concerned and worried.

"Chloe...We're best friends..you can tell me anything..." Beca said and made her way to her, gently rubbing her upper arm to comfort her. Then she thought and immediately spoke..."Did something happen with Chicago? If that douchebag has done something to you I swear I'm gonna snap his neck" she said

"You're so violent" Chloe chuckled

"But I'm short so it's adorable" Beca joked as Chloe giggled

"Now tell me" the brunette continued seriously

"Ok Ok...Sit down it's story time." Chloe said and they both sat on the bed they shared when the redhead started telling Beca what had happened. And Beca was shocked. Why would anyone treat a girl like Chloe like that? Chloe didn't deserve that. She was too beautiful and perfect to deserve that. That just made her wonder if she would make a good girlfriend for her. And she would...she just didn't know it.

"Chloe oh my god I'm so sorry!...are you ok now?" Beca asked and hugged her tight

"Yes...thanks Beca...but you should know...I'm always fine when I'm around you." Chloe smiled softly

"Aww, Chlo...I love you too much to see you getting hurt." Beca said. It was one of the few times she'd show affection and caring for someone. And Chloe loved that side of Beca...this cute and vulnerable side of her that she had always been the only one to see. Beca would only act like this when they'd be alone together. And that made her a little more hopeful about the brunette loving her back.

"I love you too Becs...Thank you..." Chloe pulled away and smiled

"Hey um...I'm gonna go take a shower ok? I just...wanna think about some stuff" the redhead added and smiled again.

"Yeah...sure..." Beca smiled back, as Chloe stood up and made her way to the bathroom. She was too lost in her thoughts resulting to her forgetting to get a towel with her.

Almost half an hour had passed when Beca heard Chloe calling her name from the bathroom, pulling her out of her thoughts, which were simply...How she would tell Chloe everything she had been feeling for her for the past 7 years of their friendship. But she was too afraid that this would ruin it.

"Yeah?" the brunette replied loudly.

"I forgot a towel can you bring me one?" Chloe said. Just then Beca froze at the thought of seeing her crush naked after a long time. Well...this was a lie cause they would see each other naked pretty much every day due to the curse of living together. It had just become a daily routine so each other's bodies would pretty much go unnoticed by each other. But for some reason now it was different. Now that Beca knew what her feeling about Chloe meant.

"Sure" Beca replied and grabbed a towel from the closet. She slowly opened the door to enter the bathroom and had her hand in front of her eyes. "Here" she said. She wanted to see Chloe but...she didn't want her to think that she is a perv or something. But to her surprise the redhead started speaking, saying...

"Bec...It's ok...you can look" she chuckled " Its nothing you haven't seen before" she giggled as she stepped out of the bathtub getting closer to Beca and getting the towel. Just then the brunette lowered her hand and faced Chloe. She saw her wrapping herself in a towel, having a mischievous grin on her face. She slowly walked past Beca and got out of the bathroom to get dressed. Beca followed her.

"So..." Beca started as Chloe took off the towel, catching Beca off guard. The brunette blushed but continued after coughing softly "are you a little better now?" she asked

"Yeah..thanks babe" Chloe said. She had never called Beca 'babe' while she was naked...Normally it wouldn't mean anything but for them...it meant everything, for some reason. Chloe put on some dark red panties with a matching bra that to her surprise couldn't clasp it behind her back, as it was new.

"Hey clasp my bra, will ya?" the redhead asked Beca while giggling.

The brunette blushed and got up from the bed. She moved her hands to Chloe's bra and clasped it, before gently kissing her bare shoulder saying "There..all done" and chuckling. It was one of the few times she was being so forward (compared to the redhead's usual flirtatious behavior) but she wanted Chloe more than anyone right now. So it didn't even matter.

"T-thanks" Chloe said blushing. She hadn't seen Beca being so forward in a long time so she seemed curious. But she didn't care that much if she was honest...She liked it.

The redhead put on a long T-shirt, with no pants. She would be feeling so comfortable whenever she would get to walk around the house like this. Amy didn't like her doing that but she knew Beca wouldn't mind. Chloe made her way to the brunette, lying by her on the bed.

"Wanna cuddle?" She heard Beca saying and immediately nodded with a smile. She loved cuddling. And she knew that Beca did too. She wouldn't do it when others would be around though...She was too badass for that.

The redhead got closer to Beca, softly placing her head on the brunette's chest, as the young DJ wrapped her arms around her. Just then, Beca decided that now would be the right time for her to ask Chloe some stuff, to find out if the redhead was into her as well.

"Chloe? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure babe...anything" the redhead looked up and smiled

"Did you really mean what you said to Chicago?...You know...about...how I would be better than him on dating you and...the "What if I am" thing...I..was just cur-" the brunette said but was interrupted by the redhead

"Yes..." Chloe said plainly. She didn't know what else to say. She loved Beca too much to weird her out. She was afraid that if she told the brunette how she felt about her, it would ruin their friendship. But little did she know, that the DJ was feeling the same.

"Yes?...on which one? Everything?" Beca asked. Her hopes were getting up as she got lost in the redheads beautiful, sparkling, ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah.." She blushed

"So...you're gay?..." Beca asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"I...I think...would that...bother you or anything?" Chloe thought that she had fucked everything up.

"No! God no, of course, it doesn't bother me" Beca reassured her when Chloe smiled.

"And um...what about that other thing?...About...me and you..." Beca asked after taking a deep breath.

Chloe's eyes were now filled with lust. She wanted Beca. Only Beca. She sat up and sat next to her, instead of on her, as she was doing just now. She turned her head to face her. And it took her by surprise when she saw Beca glancing at her lips. So she took that as a sign. Now...it was it was her chance. Her chance to finally be with her. Her chance to finally know that she loves her.

The redhead slowly leaned in and placed a firm and delicate kiss on her soft lips.

This action caught Beca off guard. But she liked it. No no...she LOVED it. Chloe had finally kissed her...Her crush... had finally made the move. At first, Beca just froze. But then she started kissing back. The kiss was full of passion, but it broke quick. Chloe broke it and Beca thought that the redhead had regretted it. But she hadn't.

"Does that answer your question?" Chloe whispered as their foreheads were touching and they were still very close. So close that they could feel one another's breath on their lips. Beca didn't want this to end. She didn't reply. She just kissed her again. And now the kiss was longer. Harder. Better.

They've been on the bed kissing, for almost 10 minutes now. Without her expecting it Chloe felt Becas tongue against her lips and immediately opened her mouth giving her access. Their tongues were rolling against each other now, forming a sloppy but passionate make-out session, that both of them were enjoying. But Beca didn't want to go on without Chloe knowing how she felt about her...

"Chlo" she said breaking the kiss

"Yeah" Chloe answered, worried that Beca had regretted it

"You know how long I've been waiting for this to happen?" Beca smirked, their foreheads still touching

"Since you burst into my shower 7 years ago...Chloe I've fucking loved you since then, but I was too much of a pussy to admit it and-" She was cut off by Chloe's lips

When Chloe heard Beca saying the phrase 'I've fucking loved you since...' she needed to hear nothing more. She was now sure that Beca felt the same. She knew Beca very well to realize when she was being serious and when she wasn't. And now she was dead ass serious.

"I love you too...I've loved you the whole time...But it the hard part was admitting it to myself first, not to you." she chuckled.

Beca smiled and kissed her again, as she gave her a gentle push, for them to lie back to the bed.

Moments later Beca felt Chloe trailing her delicate fingers, underneath her top and along her back. She felt all kinds of tingles running through her body. The redhead placed her hand on the small of Beca's back and pulled her closer.

After a few more minutes of kissing, Chloe pushed Beca to lie on her back and sat on top of her. She started placing firm kisses on her jawline and later her neck. She gently started biting Beca's soft skin when she was just over her pulse point. The petite girl was so turned on. Her eyes filled with lust. The longed-for moment was about to happen. And it was gonna be better than she had ever imagined. And she had fantasized having sex with Chloe countless times. She had gotten herself off a million times to the thought of the naked redhead on top of her. She would moan Chloe's name whenever she'd do that. And that would be when both of her friends weren't home. She would picture Chloe fucking her, in her mind, while she would slide her finger down to her wet folds. And the one thought she would have after coming undone and trying to catch her breath, was that this wasn't real. The thought wasn't real.

But there they were now. It wasn't one of Beca's daydreams (and actual dreams)...It was REAL.

Chloe slowly started lifting up Beca's shirt, revealing her toned stomach. She ran her hands up her small body, pulling her shirt up with her wrists and cupping her black, laced bra covered breasts. She gently squeezed them, causing a moan to escape the excited brunette's mouth. Beca lifted her hands for Chloe to finally remove her shirt. During this whole process, they were looking deep into each other's eyes with an 'I want you' look. The lust on their faces was pretty distinct.

Beca also started removing Chloe's shirt with faster motions this time, while the redhead had already gone back to what she was doing...Kissing all over Beca's face and neck and getting turned on by the brunette's every single breath and eye roll of pleasure. Beca couldn't take this anymore. She wanted Chloe to touch her, as soon as she felt the wetness between her legs.

"Chloe" Beca breathed out, her voice full of lust as well

"Yeah?" Chloe whispered against her neck

"Fuck me." Beca said plainly, but this phrase was hiding so many emotions and thoughts behind it.

Chloe smirked and looked at her, wanting to tease her.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you" she whispered

"I don't care just fuck me...you don't know how much I've been waiting for this to happen" Beca said.

"Oh...so you've fantasized us having sex before" Chloe smirked again and Beca simply blushed and nodded.

"And...what were we doing" Chloe started teasing her, while two of her fingers pulled Beca's bra strap down.

Beca had realized what Chloe was trying to do so she thought she'd go with it. If she would start replying to the questions plainly she knew that it would take long for Chloe to pleasure her.

"First, you were sucking my nipples hard and rubbing my clit" Beca started

"Mmm, I like how this sounds" Chloe smirked. Beca's words were just adding to her arousal.

"Then you entered me with your finger. And added another one. And another one. I was soaked. You were fucking me so hard it didn't take long for me to cum for you. I screamed your name and licked the cum off of my finger"

"Fuck Becs...I'm so turned on right now." Chloe said and rubbed her own clit as she was hearing Beca's words.

"I'll get you off later if you do now" Beca smirked and Chloe licked her lips in anticipation.

They both made quick work of each other's bras and Chloe went back to kissing her and grinding her hips, now their bare chests rubbing against one another, both of the girls loving the feeling.

"I wanna make you cum...Hard" the ginger whispered in Beca's ear causing her back to tingle. She let out a small moan.

Chloe started placing firm kisses down her body until she reached her cleavage. She took one of Beca's perky nipples in her mouth and started sucking hard on it, biting softly from time to time. The brunette pushed Chloe's head harder on her nipple, wanting even more friction. Afterward, Chloe started giving some attention to the other nipple. At this point, the DJ was soaking wet.

"Fuck Chlo" she moaned and Chloe was getting wetter as well. "P-Please...I..." she paused and moaned when she felt Chloe cupping her jeans covered pussy. "Shit" she breathed out.

"You what?" Chloe smirked knowing damn well what Beca wanted to say. She just wanted to hear her saying it.

"I want you...inside me," Beca said and her breathing was getting heavier.

This was all Chloe needed to hear, to start unzipping Beca's pants. Moments later, the garment went flying behind them. Chloe ran her hands up the brunette's thighs before cupping her pussy and bending down to kiss her again. Beca moaned into the kiss when she felt the contact on that now very sensitive area of hers. Their tongues were fighting for dominance once again.

Chloe was about to pull the brunette's panties off her body but she thought that this would be their last moment together as friends. After what was about to happen, she somehow knew they were going to become something more.

"Babe are you sure about this?" Chloe asked breaking their kiss.

"Yes, Chloe...are you?" Beca replied

"Hundred percent" Chloe reassured her

"Well in that case...Fuck me baby. Fuck me hard. Make me scream your name...Make me cum for you" Beca said with lust in her voice.

Chloe smirked. She was now more turned on than ever. She slowly pulled Beca's black panties down causing a soft moan to slip from the brunette's mouth. Chloe cupped her pussy and added some pressure on Beca's throbbing clit. The brunette moaned once again.

"Sorry if I don't know what I'm doing down here...never been with a girl before," Chloe admitted.

"Yeah, but have you ever fantasized about me" Beca asked. Chloe blushed and nodded

"Then you know what to do...I trust you"

With that Chloe was sure that the brunette was determined. She slowly started rubbing Beca's clit with her middle finger.

"Ah. Yes Chloe" she rolled her eyes back.

"Fuck you're so wet" Chloe pointed out

"That's thanks to you" she answered and the redhead blushed

Chloe slowly bent down again, with a smirk on her face and took Beca's right nipple into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around it a few times and softly bit on it.

"Fuck yes" Beca moaned "Please Chlo..I need you inside me" the brunette said. She was already about to come due to Chloe's teasing and to how hot she was. But she didn't want this to end. Chloe kept rubbing her clit with her thumb, while pushing her middle finger deep inside Beca.

"FUCK" Beca said loudly. But she wanted her dreams to come true. Right,now. "Put another one in me" she muttered and immediately Chloe pushed her index finger, thrusting them in and out fast. Beca was trying to hold her orgasm back and she would moan in sync with Chloe's motions. But Chloe was too good, even if she didn't know it.

"B-Baby...I'm so close...Put a third one in me" she said. Chloe did as told, wanting to watch Beca cum. Seeing her eyes darken, the redhead realized Beca was close. She pushed a final finger inside her and Beca was so wet that she could bearly keep all of them in there. As soon as Beca got some more friction she closed her eyes.

"Chlo-im..im gon..gonna c-..cum" was all she could muster.

"Cum for me baby" Chloe made her motions as fast and as hard as they could get. She felt Becas walls clenching around her fingers. That was when Beca screamed her name.

"CHLOEEE. YESSS. FUCK" Beca screamed on top of her lungs as she came all over Chloe's fingers. After slowing her motions the redhead pulled her fingers out of her and licked them.

"Mmm you taste so good baby" Chloe said as she put all three of her fingers full length in her own mouth and sucking Beca's juices off of them.

"Im..s-sure you taste better...And...that was..fucking amazing" Beca said still trying to catch her breath. That was by far, the best orgasm she had ever had. Also, she was surprised when Chloe started sucking her fingers. She thought she was far more 'pure' than that. But she had to be honest...that was so hot. She recovered briefly though and sat up. She started kissing Chloe, tasting her own juices in her mouth. She skillfully flipped them over and now she was on top and in full control.

"I wanna make you cum...I wanna go down on you" a moan escaped the redhead's mouth when she heard Beca's words. The DJ started kissing and biting her neck. At this point, Chloe was so turned on that it wouldn't take long for her to come. Moments later Beca started sucking hard on Chloe's nipple and squeezing the other breast with her hand.

"Mmm. Yes Bec..Please I..want you!" she gasped. Just then Beca started kissing her way toward Chloe's wet folds. She bit and kissed the redhead's toned stomach before giving her pussy a single, steady lick.

"Ah!" the ginger moaned. "Please to it again Bec...Please don't stop." she encouraged her and Beca instantly rolled her tongue up and down on Chloe's folds.

What Beca hadn't admitted yet though was how she had fantasized fucking Chloe. And this was close enough. Something was just missing and she would fix it right now...

"Turn over, sit on your knees and elbows" Beca said stopping her motions. Chloe was confused..but she wanted Beca more than anyone right now so she obeyed. When she was in the position Beca wanted, she slid two fingers inside her.

"FUCK BECA" she moaned loudly.

Beca was eating her out while thrusting her fingers fast in and out of her. But she had one more request.

"Beca.. I'm close...p-please don't stop!!" Chloe gasped

"Can you hold on a little longer?" Beca said stopping her motions

"W-why?" she asked, frustrated that Beca had just paused the best orgasm she was about to have.

"Ride my face" she heard Beca whisper and that got her going again. She turned around pushed Beca back on the bed and sat on her face.

"FUCK BECA, GOD DONT FUCKING STOP" She yelled when she felt Beca's tongue entering her. The brunette also brought her left hand up and started squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple and her right hand was currently playing with her clit, making the sensation even more unique. She wanted to make Chloe come, as hard as she had made her come earlier.

"BABY YES IM GONNA CUM" and that was all Beca needed to hear to make her motions even faster and eventually making Chloe climax into her mouth. That was by far the best orgasm Chloe had ever had. Just like the one she had given Beca earlier. The redhead collapsed next to Beca, catching her breath. While doing so, Beca had already turned to face her and got lost in her beautiful eyes.

"That was amazing.." Chloe said quietly

"Yeah it was" Beca said in the same tone and smirked

"You haven't regretted anything, have you?"

"NO!! God no. Of course I haven't."

"Good...Cause I haven't either" Chloe smiled

Beca smiled and brought her hand around her neck. She pulled her closer, resting her head on her chest and running her fingers through her hair. Both of them were feeling great. They had finally done what they had both always wanted.

"Chlo?"

"Yeah babe"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Beca asked after taking a deep breath. She had wanted to call her hers since the first time they met.

"Of course baby" Chloe's face lit up from happiness and looked up at her to kiss her.

Beca smiled... "You are the one Chloe...you've always been the one I loved"

"You too Beca...and I'm sorry I hadn't said anything the whole time."

"I'm sorry too..."

"But I'm saying it now...I love you...Beca Mitchell"

"I love you too...Chloe Beale"


End file.
